Le début d'une vie
by Lily G. Malfoy
Summary: Un petit OS, qui raconte ma vision des choses au moment de la naissance de James Potter, deuxième du nom.


Disclaimer : Alors, malheureusement, je ne m'appelle toujours pas JK Rowling, donc tout ce qui se rattache à cet univers ne m'appartient pas, et je n'en tire aucun profit !

Rating : K

Résumé : Un petit OS, qui raconte ma vision des choses au moment de la naissance de James Potter, deuxième du nom.

**Le début d'une vie**

Ce matin-là, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne venait pas de faire un cauchemar horrible concernant Voldemort, ou son hypothétique retour, ou même concernant les horreurs qu'il avait vécu depuis son enfance, non, c'était simplement sa femme qui lui avait soudain donné une baffe. Effaré, il regarda Ginny Weasley essayer de sortir du lit en faisant de grands gestes brusques. Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Par les plumes d'un cocatrix enragé ! Foutu lit trop haut ! Ah, nom d'un dragon !

-Ginny chérie, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Tu es réveillé ? Merci Merlin ! Aide moi à m'habiller, vite, j'ai perdu les eaux !

-QUOI ?

-Eh bien oui. Finalement, aide moi juste à me lever, et ensuite préviens mon entraîneur que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.

-Mais, mais je croyais... C'est trop tôt ! Et puis... quoi ? Tu as arrêté le quidditch depuis 5 mois !

-Harry, nom d'un gobelin, calme toi ! Voilà, merci. Donc, j'ai arrêté ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais j'avais rendez-vous avec lui pour parler de... de ma démission.

-De ta démission ? Comment ça ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé !

-Écoute, ça t'ennuierai qu'on en parle une fois que la chose qui te sert de fils se trouvera ailleurs que dans mon utérus ?

-Hum, oui, euh je le préviens, prépare toi et après euh, on y va...

-Merci ! »

Ils arrivèrent à St-Mangouste, et Ginny fut rapidement emmené pour quelques examens. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

-Hé ! Harry ! Alors, comment ça se passe ?

-Salut vous deux. Eh bien, ils l'ont emmenés, ils vérifient certaines choses. Elle n'en ait qu'à son huitième mois...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, des prématurés d'un mois, c'est courant ! Et puis, la médecine magique est beaucoup plus développée que la médecine moldue. Tu vois, la plupart des sorciers vivent plus longtemps, en raison des recherches qui...

-Hermione, intervient Ron gentiment, et si tu allais demander des nouvelles à la sage-femme là-bas ?

La dite Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais se leva tout de même.

-Ceci dit, elle a raison Harry, ne t'inquiète pas ! Reprit son meilleur ami avec un sourire amusé.

Le futur père grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un avertissement, parce qu'il ne recevait aucun soutien, alors que c'était son premier enfant, c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète, et que il verrait lui, quand sa femme tomberait enceinte, il se moquerait de lui aussi, et...

-Sinon, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Harry prit ce que lui tendait son meilleur ami : _Expelliarmus ! Ou comment réussir le sortilège Harry Potter. 11Ans et plus._

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me distraire ? S'exclama le brun. Tu n'as pas intérêt à donner ça à mon fils ! Ou à n'importe quel futur enfant de mon entourage, les tiens compris !

-D'accord, excuse moi ! Tu es un peu sur les nerfs non ?

Il reçut un regard avada kedavrisant en réponse.

-Ok ! Au fait, j'ai croisé Malefoy en achetant ce livre.

-Ah... Et...?

-M. Harry Potter ? Les examens sont terminés, les contractions sont très rapprochées. Voulez-vous assister à l'accouchement ?

Harry se leva d'un bond, suivi la sage-femme et disparut dans la salle de travail.

-Ginny chérie, comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par le Poudlard Express, mais à part ça, ça va, répondit la jeune mère en souriant faiblement. Tu veux le tenir ?

-Oui... il est magnifique.

-Il te ressemble, sourit à nouveau Ginny

-Hé, les amoureux, vous arrêtez avec vos phrases tout droit sorties d'un film moldu à l'eau de rose ?

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude;

-Mais c'est vrai ! Et puis je veux voir mon neveu moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ginny riaient de bon cœur devant un Ron qui ne lâchait plus le petit James Sirius Potter, tandis qu'Hermione ronchonnait face au gamin qui lui servait de mari, et qui ne laisser plus personne approcher le bébé.

-Dis donc Hermione, si un jour vous avez une fille, je te souhaite bien du courage !

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, avant d'éclater de rire quand l'adorable petit bébé ne se retint plus et aspergea joyeusement le rouquin d'urine.

La semaine suivante, toute la petite famille Potter se trouvait dans la nouvelle chambre pour enfant, quand Ginny regarda son mari et lui demanda :

-Ça y est, on est heureux maintenant Harry. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, on est heureux. Et on le restera, ensemble, pour toujours.

* * *

_Eh ben non ! Niark niark niark ! Hum, désolée... Voilà, alors un OS tout mignon, tout choupi, tout doux, tout...petit. Bref. Encore une fois, il peut aussi être considéré comme une sorte d'intro à la fic que j'écrirais peut-être un jour, mais il peut aussi être indépendant. Bon ! J'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire ! Au revoir les gens !_


End file.
